Furry Fiend
by dearoldparabatai
Summary: His emotions hidden since Lily's death, Lupin finally remembers his true feelings for Lily Evans. The girl who was there for him when no-one else was.


**A/N - So this is just a random one-shot about Lupin and Lily. This is a total head-cannon so don't hate but I would love your opinion on my writing. This one-shot is based from the quote Lupin says in Prisoner of Azkaban about Lily. So it's more of a film thing. **

**The quote is as follows "****_..by your eyes, they're your mother Lily's. Yes, oh yes, I knew her.__ Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves._" ****But what if his thoughts about Lily didn't end there? What if he carried on flicking through his memories about Lily Potter.**

**Luna said if you leave me a review she will give you some dirigible plums..  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lupin one-shot

Its his eyes that remind me of her the most, the memories rush through my head of the hours I spent with Lily in the library. I was too unusual for others, a freak some may have said. But Lily stayed with me through the whole of it.  
"You aren't a freak Remus. You're just like the rest of us, but with..a little bit of a furry problem" she giggles to herself. It would be such a feeble attempt to try to convince myself that I didn't like her, she saw the best in everyone; even someone as dangerous as me.

When I thought my life couldn't get any more inadequate Lily came and gave me hope. We would spend hours speaking about apparently nothing, and as she told me more about herself; what her family was like and how much she wished she wasn't a muggle-born, I would explain to her about my life. The misunderstanding Greyback had with my father which resulted in me getting bitten. Although I had always hated the sympathy, when Lily embraced me I gladly accepted. I had lacked the comfort of another human for so long, simply because they thought I would rip them to shreds that I longed for more. It was that day that I truly fell for Lily Evans.

But my problems didn't finish there, James Potter- one of my best friends also liked her. He was almost obsessed with her. Who would choose a werewolf over a talented wizard like James? My transformations in those days were also terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. But with the help from Lily, James and Sirius it soon become more bearable. Although people always seemed interested about my disappearances only they found out about my...problem. Lily's opinion of James although, was the complete opposite. She had loathed him from the day they first laid eyes on each other.

However, after the confrontation with Lily my thoughts couldn't have changed anymore. It had been a cold afternoon, me and Lily were in the Library doing charms homework when I brought up James  
"Why do you hate James so much, Lily?" I had asked curiously, expecting her to reply with her usual 'He's an arrogant toerag' but to my surprise she looked at me questioningly  
"I don't hate him, Remus. I just disapprove his way of treating people. He thinks his superior so he bullies others. In fact, I admire him. Because I know he would stick up for you or Sirius, or even Peter. Anyone treated cruelly by the Death Eaters, James would help" she looked a bit surprised by herself because she had spoken so highly of James. But while James would be full of pride I couldn't help but feel hurt. Lily Evans doesn't like me even though we spent hours on end together, she liked James Potter, my best friend.

It was only in seventh year that I knew my chances of Lily liking me were almost non-existant. James had matured greatly and proved he wasn't an arrogant toerag that Lily had made him out to be. He had proved to everyone that he was truly a responsible and brave student, a true Gryffindor. As James became more mature, Lily's affection for James grew, too. She began to ask about him more, intrigued to know as much about him as possible. Her disapproval soon turned to genuine affection. So when James once again asked Lily out, for the hundredth time. She agreed and to this day, I still feel the hurt. That day, I lost everything that was keeping me going. I lost my companion as she spent so much time with James instead of the library. My transformations slowly became more painful once again. I was left alone, broken. My hopes for a bright future vanished. That one person keeping me going, who I thought were a friend, turned out to be the only thing keeping me going. Without her, I had nothing.

By the time we left Hogwarts, Lily's affection to James soon turned into love. As heartbreaking as it was, I was happy that James was happy; that Lily was happy, too.


End file.
